


I See Right Through You

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: 100 Theme Drabble Challenge for Debriel





	I See Right Through You

**Author's Note:**

> To my girlfriend who inspires me to write and push my limits everyday. To the show for existing and providing us the chance to meet and fall in love just the same way as how we imagine Gabriel and Dean would fall for each other. I love you.

He was been forever, he knew how to hide his tracks when any hunters try to come his way and whenever a hunter does show up he always found a way to get himself out of trouble and skip to another town. The benefits of being an archangel disguising himself as a pagan god, though of course he drew the attention to the Winchesters. He knew about them before his Father skipped out of heaven and his dear older brother Lucifer got tossed away and forgotten in his cage below. Gabriel knew about the Winchesters and their roles before they were conceive. Many reasons why he didn't want to be involved, he didn't want to remember how his brothers and Father didn't care about tearing apart the family despite his cries to stop. His voice forever echoing in the dead silence of the abyss before he wanted an escape from his life and made his own as the trickster god, Loki. Planning on never getting involve when the Winchesters are involved or anything the heaven's boy band had scheming above. 

Instead here he stood, dressed as a janitor with Sam Winchester asking him questions about the now deceased professor and Dean Winchester snacking on the forgotten snacks that lingered in the office. He cracked a joke about how the professor was getting more ass than a public toilet seat, he got a small smile from the younger hunter though Dean laughed and went back to enjoying the food. Gabriel broke out into a huge grin, and in the back of his mind he knew his desire to stay out of the way in regards to the Winchesters, was all back firing from that moment alone.


End file.
